


A Little Emotional

by TheUKAmazingDan



Series: Boy That You Love [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Cockrings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pacifier - Freeform, Punishment, Smut, Snowballing, Vibrators, daddy!Phil, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being a cheeky little shit at dinner, Phil decides Dan needs a little help controlling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been working on loads of other fics that I hope to post, as well as the sequel to Preschool, and this fic just seemed to keep getting pushed to the bottom of my priorities list! I hope you forgive me, and I will try my hardest to update more often in the future!

"Don't fucking test me!" Phil hissed through his clenched teeth. 

We were sat opposite of each other in a small booth at an Italian restaurant in downtown London. We had gone out to do some Christmas shopping, and had stopped for a lunch of pasta before going back home. Usually I would have preferred to do our shopping online, but Phil insisted that we go out to the shops and explore today. 

It wasn't that I didn't like going out, it was just that I didn't like the people we were constantly surrounded by when we went out. Being in the middle of a crowd was not my forte, because frankly, some of them needed to be pushed in front of a moving bus going eighty kilometers per hour. They were just so annoying and downright obnoxious. It made me want to throw myself out of a window. 

"How am I testing you?" I asked innocently, rubbing my socked foot over his crotch. 

I had pushed off my shoe and lifted my leg so that it was resting between Phil's legs on the seat across from me. I had waited until the food came and he went to take a bite before I firmly ground my foot into his crotch, making him gasp and drop his fork back onto his plate with a clatter. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled, reaching down and pushing my foot off. He crossed his legs and let out a grunt as he brushed his leg against his clothed dick. 

"I don't know what you mean." I pouted, blinking at him with large, innocent eyes. 

"Daniel." He warned, sending me a glare that could kill. He squirmed as he tried to continue eating, but ended up dropping his silverware every time I touched his leg with my foot. I brushed my heel against his upper thigh, and he let out a growl, then pushed my foot aggressively off of his leg. 

"Okay! Fine!" I gave in, placing my food back onto the floor and letting out a huff.

"Thank you." He sighed, then picked up his cutlery once more. "Am I safe?" He asked, giving me a questionable glare as he twirled some pasta on his fork.  

"Maybe." I replied playfully, winking at him.  

"I better be." He said in a warning tone. He lifted a bite of pasta to his mouth and locked eyes with me as he chewed.  
"Are you going to be good now?" He asked, swallowing his food. He picked up his napkin and dabbed at his mouth and rose and eyebrow in my direction, waiting for an answer to his question. 

"I'll be good." I promised, a small smile creeping its way onto my face as I answered him. 

"Good." He stated simply, continuing to eat. 

My eyes widened at his quick answer. 

Periodically, he would look up at me, deciding whether or not I was keeping my word about being good. He had a right to be suspicious, though. Saying that I would be good and actually keeping good on my promises to be good were two entirely different things.

\---

I trailed Phil like a lost puppy around the house. He hadn't really mentioned anything more about what happened at the restaurant yet, and I was curious. The whole reason I had acted out was so he would punish me, but instead he had just carried on as normal. Something was definitely fishy here. 

"Daddy?" I questioned the older man, who was currently sitting on the couch. 

"Yeah, Baby?" He asked, looking up from the book he had been reading. He opened up his arms, allowing me space to slide into his lap. I sat sideways, letting my legs spread out on the rest of the couch. He put down his book, then wrapped one of his arms around me, steadying me so I wouldn't fall off. 

"Are you ignoring me, Daddy?" I asked, pouting my lip out and putting my arms around his neck. I pulled myself closer to him, so that his chest touched mine, and looked into his eyes, searching for anything. 

"No, Daddy isn't ignoring you." He replied back simply. "Daddy is just thinking right now." 

"What are you thinking about?" I questioned. 

"It's a secret." He answered me, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

I giggled, taking in the smell of him before hopping off of his lap. He grabbed my slender wrist in his large hand as I went to leave the room. 

"Kiss?" He asked, pulling me back in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

I smiled brightly, then skipped to the kitchen, feeling a little better. At least I knew he wasn't ignoring me. But what was he hiding?

\---

"Bed time!" Phil sang, whisking me away from the laptop in the kitchen. I let out a little groan, but kept in my protests. He led me back to the bedroom since I had already brushed my teeth, and proceeded to undress me. He pulled off my shirt and threw it into the hamper, then did the same with my sleep pants, leaving me in my boxers. He liked having me sleep naked, except for when he had an outfit picked out for me, or when he decided I needed to go back into diapers. 

He pulled the green and blue covers on the bed back, then tucked them in once I had gotten in. He tugged off his own clothes, then turned off the light, leaving me in the dark. 

I whimpered, but he shushed me and climbed into bed. Holding his arms open after crawling under the covers, allowing me to snuggle up to him. I pressed myself as close as I could to his body, sharing the warmth of him and enjoying the feeling of his arms holding me close. 

\---

I woke up with a groan, still feeling groggy from the night before. I blinked, cringing as the all too-bright light hit my eyes. "Phil?" I said groggily, not yet fully awake. 

I stretched out, spreading my arms and legs, only to be surprise to find no body next to me. I sat up, bringing a hand up to wipe away the sleep from my eyes and looked around. I was alone. Phil had picked up all the clothes from the floor, and everything was in order, but there was no Phil. I swung my legs out of bed, then stood up, scratching my morning wood with my hand as I looked around once more. 

Phil always woke me before he went to work to let me know he was leaving, then gave me the opportunity to go back to sleep. This wasn't like him, and I was a bit scared. 

I pulled out a shirt from Phil's drawer and put it on, and since I was feeling a bit sluggish, I decided to put on a fresh pair of Phil's boxers instead of my usual panties. I then proceeded to explore, wondering out of the bedroom. I went to the bathroom, doing my usual morning business, but left my dick alone as much as possible. If I touched myself without permission, I knew what would happen. 

After that, I ventured to the kitchen, and let out a sigh of relief to find a not tapped to the fridge. It was dated had the time of 4:39 on it. It read: 'I'm at work baby! You were so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you up! If you have a problem, you can take care of it, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I'm having an interview today, so please keep yourself out of trouble from at least ten to twelve. I love you, Baby!'

I smiled at the note. He was sweet sometimes.

I reread the part about giving me permission to take care of my problem, and suddenly felt my half-hard dick twitch in my boxers. I set down the note on the counter top, then headed back to the bedroom. 

I removed my shirt, then I plopped down onto the bed, spreading myself out, and allowing myself to become comfortable. It was strange that he'd let me get myself off without explicit consent from himself through voice. It was nice, though. A little too nice. 

I decided not to question it, and slowly peeled down my boxers. I wasn't the biggest, but I didn't need to be. I wasn't the one sticking my dick in someone else's ass, so it really didn't matter. 

I wrapped a hand around myself, and started to pump slowly. It had been at least three months since I had jerked myself off, and I had forgotten how amazing it felt. 

For once, it was me, and only me, I'm control of the situation. I could do whatever I wanted to, and not be watched like a hawk over every move I made. I felt like I could truly let go. 

I let go of my now completely hard dick, and opened the drawer to the beside table. I gently reached inside and gripped the rubber end of one of my older pacifiers in my fingers. I brought it to my face, examining its wear and tear, then slipped it in my mouth. The paci was green, and the only one I had ever bought, as Phil had gotten me many more since we first got together. I was seventeen, almost eighteen, when I nervously picked it out from the infant section in a store at the shopping centre. 

I closed my eyes as I sucked on the plastic nub, but quickly opened them again, remembering why I had opened the drawer in the first place. I looked at the lube, but then decided not to get it, or anything else, out of the drawer. This would be enough. I scooted up onto the bed and propped my head up on one of the pillows adorning the slightly rumpled covers. I ran a hand down my chest, following my sternum down to my pelvis. I languidly trailed my hand down to my dick, and began to stroke slowly. 

I moaned out, the sound only slightly muffled by the worn-down nub of the pacifier. I bucked my hips slightly, and groaned as I ran my thumb over my slit. I shuddered, and continued to make provocative noises that seemed to echo through the room. 

I reached my free hand up to my mouth and removed the paci, a line of saliva connecting my wet lips to the rubber ebbing out as I pulled it from my mouth. "D-daddy!" I cried out brokenly, imagining Phil as I felt my quick approaching release. I saw white as I repeated my motions, knowing I would soon let go. "Daddy!" I said again, savouring the words on my tongue. I only stroked a few more times before I released, letting the cum spill over my fist and drip onto my hips and upper thighs. 

\---

I jumped up as soon as I heard the key in the lock. "Daddy!" I squealed, running to the door as he entered. 

"Pumpkin!" He cried, setting down his bag and taking me into his arms. "We're you good today, Love?" He asked, letting go and unbuttoning his coat. 

"Yes." I answered back, giving him a nod. 

"Good boy." He smiled, hanging up his coat and taking me back into his arms. "I have a surprise for you." He grinned mischievously, leaning down and unzipping his bag. He pulled out an opaque black bag with the word 'whipped' in golden letters adorning its sides. 

He handed the bag to me, then stood back, allowing me some room to open it up. I reached into the bag, only to quickly pull my hand back out. Whatever was inside was a few completely different textures. I gently reached into the bag again and brought out four silken leather straps with silken trim. "What are these for Daddy?" I asked softly, running my hands over the beautifully crafted restraints. 

"Well, you see," he began, his voice getting deeper, "I thought we could do something a little different tonight." He stated, stepping closer and placing his hands on my hips. 

I immediately leaned forward into his touch, and nodded furiously. Just thinking about what we could get up to with those straps was getting me hot and bothered.

"Come on, Baby." Phil urged huskily, pulling me along with him to his bedroom. 

He shut the door behind us, then pulled the straps from the bag. "Undress for me." He commanded. 

I did as he asked, pulling his shirt off over my head. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of my boxers and slowly pulled them down, in a way that I was trying to give him a show. He let out a growl as I stepped out of them and flung them on the floor. 

"Come here." He directed, crossing his arms over his chest. I made my way over to him, swinging my hips all the while. "Knees." He ordered, not moving. 

I slowly lowered myself to the floor, the carpet rubbing roughly against my knees. I looked up into his eyes, only to find him staring right back down at me. He reached down and undid the button and zipper of his khaki work pants, never breaking eye contact with me. He pulled down his pants to his knees, then pushed himself out through the flap in his boxers. 

I licked my lips as I stared at his length. He only chuckled at me. I leaned forward, about to take him in my mouth before Phil firmly placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Ah-ah-ah!" He tsked. "What do we say?" He questioned me. 

"May I, Daddy?" I asked, looking up into his face.

"Go ahead." He nodded. 

I parted my lips and took his tip into my mouth. He wasn't completely hard yet, but as I started to bob up and down over him, he grew in my mouth, causing me to let out a moan around him. 

"Good, Baby." He sighed, threading his fingers through my hair and tugging slightly. "You suck Daddy's cock so well." He complimented. 

I basked in his praise, and began to suck and lick with more vigor, his words making me want to go faster. I wanted to please him oh so desperately. He suddenly gave a slight tug on my hair, and pulled me off of him. I looked up at him with a pout. 

"Put that lip away." He warned, reaching down and tilting up my chin. "I have something better planned." He smirked, staring down into my eyes. 

"Up on the bed." He ordered huskily, his eyes changing into something I'd never seen before. They grew slightly dark around the outer edges, and I hesitantly stumbled onto the mattress. 

He grabbed the restraints from the bag, and snapped them between his hands. He gently looped the silken and leather sashes around my wrists, then tied each one to the upper bed posts. I whimpered, and tested the restraints, pulling at my arms a bit, which only succeeded in making the knots tighter. 

"Daddy?" I asked quietly. 

"Yes?" He replied, straddling my hips and kneeling above me. 

"What are you doing?" 

He through back his head and laughed. "And you thought I forgot?" He chuckled. "Baby, you still need your punishment." 

My mind flashed back to last night and the incident at the restaurant. I had wanted him to punish me then, but now, I had started to rethink my earlier position. "Since this will be intense, I'm giving you a word to say if it gets too much." He informed me, making me sigh a bit in relief. "Can you remember the word 'kale' for me?" He asked, leaning in toward my face. 

"Yes." I giggled, suddenly unafraid. Kale was my least favorite vegetable. 

"Good." He smiled back. He then got off of me, and stood to the side of the bed. He opened the bedside drawer and took out several things. He dumped them onto the bed within my vision. "Pick three." He demanded.

I looked over the things he had laid out. I examined the pile of six things. Among the number were two giant dildos that I knew I did not want up my ass at the particular moment. That only left four. I tried to determine which to veto, but it was a hard decision. There were two more dildos, a small vibrator, and a butt plug. I decided to cut one of the dildos, deciding I liked variety. Along with the toys, there was a single cock ring. 

"Have you chosen?" He asked gently. 

I told him my selection, then watched as he put the ones I had not liked back into the drawer, but not before pulling out a bottle of lube. "Here's the deal, Baby," he began, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to use all of these on you. But you can't come at the end unless you're a good boy. Got it?" He asked, stroking my hair away from my face with a pale hand. 

"Yes, Daddy." I replied back obediently.

"Now," he began, climbing up onto the bed, "I don't want you to make a single sound with this first one. If you do, I'll have to gag you." He warned, bringing his hand up to stroke the side of my face. 

"I understand." I answered. 

He grabbed the cock ring he had set out along with the toys and snapped it around my aching erection. I let out a whimper, only to be shushed by him. "No noises, remember, Darling?" He questioned me, not really wanting an answer. 

He popped open the cap of the lube and coated his fingers before bringing his hand down to slowly circle my entrance with his fingers. He experimentally dipped the tip of his index finger inside of me, before pulling back out. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep back the little whines I wanted to let out. 

"Can you take two at once?" He asked, making me open my eyes. I nodded slowly. He focused back on his task, then slowly slipped two fingers inside of me. I wanted to let out a groan, but settled on just pushing down on his fingers. He began to thrust them in a bit harder, then scissored his fingers before adding a third. I twisted my hands around so that I could hold onto the straps, just so my hands weren't desperately flailing around trying to grab onto nothing. 

"I think you're stretched enough." He stated, pulling out a few moments later. I contained my whimper, barely, at the removal of his fingers. "Let's see...hmm, I think you'd look awfully pretty trying not to moan with this up your ass, baby." Phil smirked, taking the glass dildo in hand. I tried to contain my whimper, but a small whine escaped, and to my relief, it went seemingly unnoticed by Phil. 

He drizzled the dildo with lube, then brought it down to circle my hole. He sucked in a breath before gently pushing it in, going in inch increments. Once I had taken the entire thing, he began to move it in and out, flicking his hand and twisting it around inside me. I wanted to moan, but could only grind back onto his hand at the way some of the textured swirls on the dildo would brush against my prostate every time he pulled it the entire way out. "You're doing so good. I think it's time to move to the next one." He stated, pulling the dildo out one final time, leaving me empty and clenching around the air. 

"We'll do this one next." He decided, holding up the vibrator. He didn't put any more lube on it, but I figured it would be alright. From the coldness around my rim, I figured there was already enough lube inside of me. This vibrator was small, and was connected to a little remote with different setting. He was going to tease me to no end, but I was ready. He slowly pushed the bullet-like vibrator into me, then picked up the dreaded remote. "You can make noises with this one, okay?" 

I don't know what I had been expecting, but starting on level five of six vibration intensities had not been on my list of possibilities. I let out a yelp at the feeling. I bucked my hips up and arched my back, trying to get away from the pleasure coursing through me. I pulled harder on the straps around my hands and let out a long moan. "Daddy! Oh fuck!" I gasped out as he intensified the vibrations to the highest setting, making me feel like my eyes were going to rattle out of my skull. I could hear him let out a few whispery moans, knowing exactly how he would be getting off on just watching me.

"I think that's enough." He said suddenly, turning off the vibrations and yanking the vibrator from my hole. He let out a carnal growl as he picked up the bottle of lube and slicked up his cock. 

"Daddy, what about the other -" I began, but Phil silence me with a rough kiss to my lips. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind about that." He muttered huskily, then began to nibble at the sides of my neck. I let out a low moan ask felt him slide dick between my cheeks, almost sliding in, but not quite. 

"Fuck me!" I whined, arching my back and trying to press down onto him. 

"Patience is a virtue, but I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough." He breathed, then aligned himself with me before pushing in. I let out a gasp, and I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. He thrust in fast, but not roughly, leaving me panting and wanting more, but not quite pounding in as I had expected him to. I could hear him grunting as he pushed in, which made my insides boil up and over. 

"Fuck!" I screamed as he hit my prostate. Sweat poured down my forehead and I could feel the heat in my stomach burning hotter than ever. I wanted to come so badly, and the knowledge that the stupid cock ring was holding me back made me start to cry. Tears and sweat mingled together on my face and my sobs began.

Phil looked down on me and placed his mouth next to my ear. "You know what to say if you want to end this." He reminded me, before giving me a soft kiss to my lips and moving down to bite at my neck.

Kale. 

The word raced through my mind as I continued to cry. I could make this punishment end with only one syllable. But for some reason, I didn't want to. Pleasing him was what I yearned for the most, so I decided to hang on. I sniffles and yelped, but I refused to say the word. 

"Are you crying?" He asked, patronizing me. "Is Daddy's little whore crying because it hurts so good? Is he a cry baby? Daddy's cry baby?"

I let out a moan as my tears continued to fall. He grunted a few more times before coming, filling me up and letting out a groan. I tried to control the waterworks as he pulled out slowly, but the pressure built up in my stomach was so intense, I just couldn't. He picked up the but plug and slowly pushed it in, keeping me full of him. 

"Daddy!" I cried out brokenly, knowing how desperate I looked, laying there completely exposed. My erection was beyond the point of aching, with precum spilling down the sides of it. My hips continued to buck, seeking out any type of relief. 

"Shhh, stop moving, Baby." He ordered me gently, placing his hand on my hip to still me. He ducked down, kissing me softly, and his hands roaming down my body to the plug. He pulled it out, then lowered his head to collect the cum that slowly leaked out with his tongue. I jerked slightly as he moved his lips to my quivering rim and began licking, making me let out a shriek. Once he had sucked me dry, he brought his lips back up to mine, depositing what he had collected into my mouth. I swallowed, tasting the mixture of cum, tears, and sweat. A vile combination, but I would do anything for him. 

"Good boy." He praised me, undoing my restraints, and slowly taking off the ring. As soon as the hateful contraption was off of me, I let out a cry as I came onto my stomach. I violently released, and jerked when I felt Phil's hand stroke me through the intense orgasm. My body shuddered, and I saw white. 

I was still crying after, but it wasn't because I was hurting, it was because of how exhausted the entire ordeal had made me. I was spent, and it didn't help that I was also a little emotional. 

I felt Phil get off of the bed, then heard his footsteps as he left the room. A few moments later, he came back with a wet rag and a tumbler of water. "Drink this, Baby." He promoted me gently, setting the cup in my shaking hands. I nodded and sipped at it as I still cried. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. He cleaned off my stomach with the rag, then dragged it over my ass and thighs, making sure to get all of the lube off of me. He put the rag on the bedside table, then got up and grabbed one of his shirts from our dresser. "Let me help you." He whispered, taking the cup and setting it on the bedside table, then pulled the baggy shirt over my frame. 

He crawled onto the bed beside me, then pulled the blankets over us. I snuggled into him, and sighed through my tears as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm t-trying t-to st-stop!" I whimpered, my body shaking. 

"It's okay," he whispered, hugging me to him, "It's okay to cry, Darling." He assured me. 

"I love y-you!" I hiccuped out, clinging to him. 

"I love you too." He replied, kissing my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
